


Shadows and Suns

by JayPosl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayPosl/pseuds/JayPosl
Summary: Sakura was saved from Ami by Ino. Their friendship is an important part of her life.But what if she never met Ino?What if she met a boy who lived in shadows, a boy with hair shaped like a pineapple?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 34
Kudos: 294





	1. Saved by the shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the first chapter. I hope you like it!

In a forest in Konoha was a small, pink-haired girl.

Her name was Sakura Haruno.

She was there to pick flowers for her mom. As she sat there, she thought about what to do with her large forehead. Everyone was just so mean about it. She sniffled. As she looked up at the sky, Sakura saw that it was getting quite late, so she hurriedly took her flowers in her hand and ran home.

Had she waited just a moment longer, she would have met Ino, but in this story, Sakura didn’t have a friend who stood up for her, who fought off Ami and her cronies, no, she will make other friendships with a boy that shone as brightly as the sun, and one that was living in shadows.

* * *

“Wake up little flower, it’s time for school.”

“Tou-san?”

“Yes, Sakura, your kaa-chan is making you breakfast. Dress up and then come eat, okay?”

“M'kay…”

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Sigh. Another day of the academy. Sometimes she thought about why she would even go there when no one even liked her. As she got up from her bed, she walked to her mirror. A cute face, shiny pink hair, a large forehead and vibrant green eyes were looking back at her. 

“It really is large…” She frowned at her reflection. Arranging her bangs didn’t help much. Another sigh escaped her lips before she went to her closet and got her clothes for the day. 

When she came out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen, she saw her mother standing there, checking various accounts books. Even though the day only just began, her mother was already so busy. Sakura hoped that she could one day be as self-confident as her.

“Ah, Saku-chan, here, some toast for you, sorry but I can’t talk to you right now, but have a great day at school sweetie.”

“Thanks, kaa-chan, I will.”

A small lie wouldn’t hurt kaa-chan, right? She didn’t have to know about Ami. Really she didn’t. It would only make her worry. With this thought, Sakura strengthened her resolve to never tell her parents about the bullying.

She quickly finished her breakfast and said goodbye to her father. Her mother already left to work. And as she walked out of the door unto the busy street, she truly hoped that she had a great day.

And for the first time, this wish came true.

* * *

Kunoichi Classes.The bane of her existence. Today they were doing flower arrangements. Sakura went to the nice flower spot to choose some when she saw a boy napping under a tree. _Weird_ . _What is he doing there?_ . She looked a bit more closely. _Who is this boy? But… nice girls don’t stick their noses in other people's business. I guess it doesn’t matter._

As she went back to picking the flowers, she saw the reason why she didn’t like this class. It was during these classes when Ami and her entourage would become even more persistent. And with dread, she realised they were coming in her directions. Sakura tried to make herself as small as possible, hiding her face with her bangs. 

But it was in vain.

"Forehead Girl. You look like you are having fun today."

Sakura didn’t know what to say, she was overcome with dread.

“N- n- no…” 

“Does Forehead Girl not have any words? Not only do you have an ugly large forehead, but you also stutter! Ha, ha, ha!”

Her cronies Fuki and Kasumi laughed with her. It was a dreadful laugh, Sakura felt as if the cruel laughter was the only thing that was left in the world. _Where is Suzume-Sensei?_ She felt tears prickling in her eyes. _No, don’t cry! Don’t give her any satisfaction!_

“Not gonna say anything Forehead Girl? Or are you also stupid?”

Her entourage started laughing again. It became harder to breathe, the tears that she held back burst from her eyes. 

“Oh, is the little girl crying? Is she? Ha, ha, just look at her, what a cry baby!”

_Why me? I thought this would be a good day. It hurts, why does it hurt so much?_

The laughter became more and more unbearable. _Whoever said_ _sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never harm me, was wrong. It hurts like a knife that was rammed into my heart and is twisted with every insult._

“Oi, what do you think you are doing?”

The voice ended the laughter abruptly. Sakura slowly lifted her head.

Behind Ami, Kasumi and Fuki stood a boy. Sakura realized with a startling realization that it was the boy that was napping under the tree before. 

He was around her age and had his brown hair pulled up in a pineapple-shaped ponytail. He had dark blue pants and a light grey shirt on, that had some kind of symbol. _Is this... a clan symbol? I don’t know..._ Even though he was slouching, he looked intimidating. His glare certainly promised death.

Ami seemed to have gotten over her shock of being nearly discovered.

“And what do you want?”

“It depends on what you will do now. _Troublesome..._ Leave the girl alone. Don’t think I won’t know if you bully her again. You know what happened the last time you bullied Chouji.”

Sakura watched as Ami’s eyes widened in memory of the event. _I wonder who Chouji is... No, don’t pry Sakura!_

“I guess you got lucky Fore- em, Sakura. Come, girls!”

With that Ami turned on her heel and went to the other side of the field. Fuki and Kasumi stood still for a second, then ran to catch up to her.

Sakura just watched in stunned silence, only waking when the boy turned around to leave too.

“W- Wait!

Her cry wasn’t the loudest one, but the boy still heard her. He didn’t look all that dangerous anymore. One of his eyebrows rose in a lazy question.

“Who- Who are you?”

He stared at her for a few seconds then replied with a drawl.

“Shikamaru Nara.”

The name seemed familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. It didn’t matter at the moment. 

“Thank you, Nara-san for your help”

She tried to bow, but it looked a bit awkward. A snort came from the directions of the boy and her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. 

“Shikamaru is okay, Nara-san makes me sound like my old man.”

“Th- Then Shikamaru-san?”

“You can drop the san if you want.”

They stood there for a moment, awkwardly looking anywhere but at the other.

”Tch, what a drag... Mom would have my head if I didn’t ask you for your name.”

Sakura just stared blankly at him.

“Troublesome woman, I’m asking you for your name.”

She slumped in herself.

“Oh, s- sorry, My name is Sakura Haruno.”

“Don’t apologize, be more confident.”

“S- sorry.”

“We will help you get some self-esteem soon enough. See you tomorrow.”

Then he turned around and left.

Sakura just stood there for a while, wondering what just happened. _Did he just say “See you tomorrow”? He did, didn’t he?_

_Does that mean he wants to be my friend?_

At that moment hope filled Sakura’s heart.

  
  



	2. Fill my world with colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank you guys for over 50 Kudos! Like wow! I'm glad you like it so much. It really motivated me, so here is another chapter for you!

Sakura couldn’t sleep at night. She thought about the things that happened in the day. She thought of Ami, which led to thoughts of Shikamaru.

_ Why did he help me?  _

Shikamaru didn’t have to help her, but he did. The question was why. He said something about a Chouji. Maybe this Chouji was also being bullied? And more importantly, Shikamaru was a clan kid, part of the Nara Clan. On the way home, she stopped and read up on them in the library. It was really interesting.

The Nara Clan is one of the many clans of Konohagakure. They are known for their tending of deer and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. To manipulate shadows must be such a cool ability! Just thinking about it made her giddy. 

But the excitement quickly faded. She tossed and turned, trying to find a more comfortable position. In the end, she just lied on her bed, staring blankly at her ceiling. 

_ What should I do now? Does he really want to see me tomorrow? Or did he just say that to be nice? No, he doesn’t strike me as the kind to say thinks only to be nice. Maybe he will be my friend... _

With this thought in her head, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

“Sakura, wake- oh, you are already awake.”

Sakura turned around to watch her mother as she entered her room. A small smile was on her lips, her bangs hanging in her face. She was already dressed for the day. The thought of meeting Shikamaru again had her awake earlier than normal.

“Good morning kaa-san!” 

“Morning Saku-chan. Ready for another day?”

“Yes!” 

“Then let’s go get breakfast.”

Together they went to the kitchen. Her mother started making breakfast.

“Do you want some omelette?” 

“Yes!” Sakura looked around the kitchen. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

“Kaa-san, where is tou-san?”

“Ah, he already left to work.” Mebuki turned around to pet her hair. “Is my cute Saku-chan worried about her tou-san?” 

Sakura blushed a crimson red and ducked her head, trying to seem smaller.

“N- no!” Her mother only laughed.

“Here, your omelette.” After placing the food on the table she placed a small kiss on Sakura’s forehead. 

Sakura's cheeks became flushed again, but her mother only laughed and went to get ready for work.

As she ate her breakfast Sakura thought about Shikamaru again. The thought of him made her eat even quicker to meet her new friend  _ (at least that's what she hoped he would be)  _ faster. 

And as she walked out of her home to the academy, her head was filled with only one thought:

_ Today is the day I will make a new friend. _

* * *

But as she got to the academy she began to waver.

Standing before the academy was Ami. 

Sakura looked around, but there was no teacher in sight.

_ What should I do? I need to go to class.  _ She strengthened her resolve.  _ You can do it Sakura! _

With that, she walked straight to the entrance. 

She couldn’t help the flinch when Ami noticed her. To her wonder, Ami didn’t say anything, she only stared at her. Ami opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. Suddenly she turned on her heel and went into the academy building.

Sakura didn’t know what to do. For the first time, Ami didn’t pick on her.  _ Was it because of Shikamaru? _

On the way to class, she thought about him.  _ What should I say? Is he even in my class? I don’t know… But I need to meet him again! _

With that, she opened the door to her classroom. She scanned the rows for a familiar-looking pine-apple head.

_ No! Shikamaru isn’t in my class!  _ A frown was displayed on her face.  _ What should I do now? _

* * *

As she stood there in the door a hand was placed on her shoulder. She shrieked.

“Ah, woman, no need to shout...”  _ Wait, I know that voice… _

She turned around. There stood Shikamaru

“Shikamaru-san?”

“Yeah, who else?” His one eyebrow rose in question, then he walked past her, slouching all the time.

“Aren’t ya following?”

_ He wants me to follow!  _ **_He_ ** _ wants  _ **_me_ ** _ to follow him!  _

Sakura followed him up the seats. He stopped next to a chubby boy.

“Oi Chouji, meet Sakura.” The boy  _ (so he is Chouji, is he as nice as Shikamaru?)  _ smiled shyly at her. She smiled a small smile back. “Sakura, this is Chouji.”

With that, he slumped next to Chouji. Sakura hesitated.  _ Should I sit down? Does he want me to? I think not... _ Shikamaru watched as she subconsciously inched a bit back.  _ He doesn’t say anything, that means I’m not welcome, right? _

With a sigh, Shikamaru grabbed Sakura’s wrist and pulled her down next to him.

“From now on you should sit here, do I have to spell out everything for you?”

Even though his words were a bit crude, Sakura knew they were said from the heart. A smile bloomed on her face.

_ Today I made a new friend! _

* * *

When Iruka came into class he had to take a double-take. Sakura wasn’t at her usual place.  _ Is she sick?  _ He looked around. But as he got to Shikamaru’s usual seat he startled. 

There was Sakura, unlike her typical shy girl persona, laughing freely at something Chouji just said. Even Shikamaru had a smirk on his face.

Iruka chuckled to himself.  _ I wouldn’t think anything else of him. _

He was happy for Sakura.  _ She is such a bright kid if a bit shy. Maybe her friendship with Shikamaru will help her come out of her shell. Chouji will be a good influence too.  _

He remembered how happy she was at the beginning of her admittance to the academy. With time that glow became dimmer and dimmer. She didn’t have any friends, bit Iruka thought that with the beginning of kunoichi classes it would become better. The outcome isn’t what he expected, but it is good nonetheless.

As he let his eyes sweep over the room once more he noticed a vacant place. A place that was only vacant when something big happened, most of the time in form of a prank. A sigh escaped his lips. 

_ Naruto, what am I going to do with you? _

* * *

Sakura didn’t know it at the moment, still all too happy to make not only one, but two friends.

Her world was finally filled with bright colours.

It was only yesterday morning when she thought that she would be forever alone, off to another dreadful day at the academy. Sakura didn’t know that on this day she would meet another boy who will always be intertwined with her destiny, a boy that would have had a crush on her in another lifetime, a boy that would have run to save his brother in all but blood, would have trained to save the world while she chased after their backs.

She would have been on the sidelines, but her meeting with the boy who is as bright as the sun will change not only her destiny but that of many others


	3. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for the support! I can't believe this got over 100 Kudos!  
> Here is another chapter for you!

Shikamaru was the coolest person Sakura ever met. No, seriously, he was just. so. cool!

He knew a lot about Konoha and Ninja stuff. He knew things that they haven’t even learned yet! Even though he slept through the introduction to the proper handling of shuriken he could throw them nearly perfectly! He was also a part of the Nara Clan, which is just so cool!

Sakura nearly squealed in excitement but caught herself in time. She couldn’t concentrate on what Iruka-sensei was saying. As she sneaked glances at her new friends, she caught Choujis gaze. They chuckled. Shikamaru was snoring softly between them.

She never would have thought that she would become friends with someone as lazy as him. It didn’t take her long to notice just how lazy he was, he was more asleep than awake. She giggled at the thought.  _ To be honest, I never thought I would get a friend at all. _

A sense of melancholy seized her. It was only yesterday when she had had no friends, when Ami hurt her when she was all alone and weak.

Meeting Shikamaru was the best thing that could have happened to her. Maybe he wasn’t a girly best friend with whom she could wave flower crowns with or talk about make-up, but that didn’t matter, because he was her friend. Not someone else’s but hers.

After becoming Shikamaru’s friend, it was as if the world was suddenly filled with vibrant colours.

* * *

Iruka-sensei's lecture went one ear in and one out.  _ I can’t remember a single thing, I hope that Chouji made some notes, Shikamaru certainly didn’t. _

The idea of having a friend with whom she could share notes was exhilarating!  _ Maybe we could form a study group...? But Shikamaru is so smart, he probably won’t need it… _

A voice startled her out of her thoughts. “Are you coming or not, woman?” 

Shikamaru and Chouji already stood up to head to lunch. She quickly searched for her lunch box, but after not finding it she frowned.

_ Did tou-san not pack it?  _ She widened her eyes in realization.  _ He left for work early today, so he didn’t make me one...  _ A sigh escaped her lips. 

“Y- you can have some of mine. Kaa-san always makes a lot for me so I can share it with my fr- friends”

Sakura looked up, her eyes finding Chouji’s. He smiled shyly at her and she smiled back. “Thanks, Chouji-san.”

“You don’t need to say san, we- we are the same age.” A blush graced Chouji’s cheeks. “I-if you don’t mind me doing the same?”

She blushed in embarrassment. “Y- yes, that would be nice.” 

“Can we now finally go?” Her head whipped to Shikamaru. The blush only grew deeper. “I want to actually eat mine before I go back to sleep.” With that, he started making his way to the exit, his friends following him after a second.

Shikamaru led them to the roof of the academy.  _ Oh no, I never went to the roof, what if I fall down?  _ As if sensing her apprehension Chouji offered her his hand. She hesitantly took it and was then reluctantly following him to the railing. She could barely reach the top of it with her head.  _ I guess I won’t fall off then…  _ Her trepidation left a bit after that, but she quite liked the way Choujis hand felt in hers, she felt secure with him, so she squeezed his hand. When Chouji squeezed back a bubbly feeling started spreading in her chest.

Shikamaru plopped down leaning his back against the railing. He broke his chopsticks and started eating. Sakura widened her eyes.  _ How can he eat it so fast?  _ But as she saw that he immediately laid down to take a nap after that, she chuckled.  _ I guess this explains it. _

Chouji meanwhile sat down next to Shikamaru pulling her down in the process. He started unpacking his bag. One lunch box, two boxes, three boxes...  _ Wait, three lunchboxes? I guess he really does have a lot of them. _

He handed her a pair of chopsticks that she hesitantly took. Opening her lunch box she saw that it had rice in cute teddy-bear shapes with some vegetables as decoration.  _ So pretty! _

She stared at the beautiful arrangement in wonder. Never before had she seen something as pretty as this.

“Kaa-san is a cook at the Akimichi restaurant.” Sakura looked at Chouji. “She likes to go all out with my food.” He blushed.

A snort came from the direction of Shikamaru. He looked with half-lidded eyes at Sakura, a lazy smirk on his face. 

“That’s because you’re her ‘darling son who deserves all the best in the world’.” The smirk grew bigger. “Her words not mine.”

A blush filled Choujis cheeks while Sakura giggled.  _ This must be how having friends feels. The teasing isn’t malicious like with Ami, but fun. _

She started eating her lunch, eyes widening after the first bite. 

“This is really good!” She looked at Chouji.”Can you give your kaa-san my thanks?”

“Mhm.” He nodded, clearly pleased with the compliment of his mothers cooking. “I will.”

After that, they ate in peaceful silence. From time to time some birds landed on the railing. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear. There was something tranquil about this moment.

Sakura vowed to never forget it.

* * *

After they returned from lunch Sakura could better listen to the lectures. The excitement of having made friends with such incredible people faded a bit. Now she was just immensely happy. And maybe a bit exhilarated too.

At least she could take notes again. The lesson about the history of Konoha was really interesting! They were currently learning about the founding of Konoha.

_ The First Hokage was just so cool! Madara Uchiha was also cool. But he deserted from the village so his coolness factor went down from that. Uchiha... One of the noble clans in Konoha... I have an Uchiha in my class, right? _

She looked around the class.  _ There! Sasuke is his name I think… The girls in kunoichi classes always talk about how cool he is, but I don’t know much about him. Wait...  _ She scrutinized his hair.  _ This looks a bit like a ducks butt- No, Sakura, don’t think about not nice things. Nope. But if I were honest...  _ She giggled under her nose and glanced at her sleeping friend.  _ Shikamaru is way cooler than a boy with duck butt hair.  _

She glanced down at her notebook filled with unruly writing. Then at Choujis neat one. Then at hers.  _ Hmmm... I think I should practice my calligraphy. _ With a huff, she blew the bangs from her face. Startled she quickly rearranged them so they were hiding her forehead.  _ I need a mirror to arrange them properly. _

With that she raised her hand “Iruka-sensei, can I go to the bathroom please?”

He looked at her. “Ah, yes of course.”

With that, she quickly stood up, shuffling as fast as she could to the door. After she closed the door to the classroom behind herself she nearly ran down the hallway before reminding herself that running would be impolite, so she settled for a fast pace walking.

But before she could open the door to the bathroom, a voice whisper-shouted to her.

“Hey, psst! I would’n’ do tha’ if ya know what I mean.”

She turned around finding herself face to face with a boy with sunshine blond hair and beautiful cerulean eyes.

“Who… are you?”

The answering grin rivalled the sun.

“My names Naruto Uzumaki and I’m gonna be Hokage someday, believe it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first chapter of this on the same day I posted it without really thinking about any kind of plot. Now I have a well, kind of timeline with important events to guide me with my writing. To be honest it still doesn't have a lot of details so if you have any ideas you can leave them in the comments! it really helps to get input, but my friend doesn't want to help me with writing because she doesn't want any spoilers lol. I will try to update every friday from now on, so you can expect longer chapters.


	4. Green like Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, not as long as I would have liked but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Everything went too fast for Sakura to fully comprehend it. Naruto pulled her behind a pillar that was in the hallway just as the door to the bathroom began to open. Suzume-sensei opened the door only to be covered in bright green goo. Her shriek hurt Sakura's ears. She covered them but then Naruto started laughing.

Suzume-sensei looked in their direction.

“Who is there!?” She started walking towards them.

“Oh crap!” Naruto paled. “Come on, we gotta run!” He swiftly grabbed Sakura’s hand and ran down the corridor. Full of panic Sakura didn’t know what to do. She didn’t try to free herself and just ran.

Once they were outside of the academy Naruto sharply turned right. Sakura nearly fell but caught herself in time. Tripping over her own feet she nearly died of exhaustion. As her legs nearly gave out they finally stopped before the Hokage mountain.

“Come on, they’ll never fin’ us here!” With that, he started pulling her up the stairs.

“I- I can’t go anymore.” Sakura panted. Her breathing was short from fatigue. “But ain’t you in the academy? Dontcha know how to run?”

“B- but I... “ A deep breath. “I’m not good at taijutsu. I’m a more theoretical kind of person.”

“What’s tha’?” Naruto scrunched up his face in a frown.

“Taijutsu? Or theoretical?” Sakura looked confused at him.  _ Doesn’t he know this?  _

“Both I guess...?” His face formed a sheepish expression and he scratched the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t holding Sakura.  _ Wait... He is still grabbing my wrist. _ She quickly shook him of not noticing the flash of disappointment on Naruto’s face. 

“Taijutsu  is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Theoretical is the stuff you use you head for like maths.” 

Naruto made a face at this. “Eww, math. That’s so  _ boring _ . But what do ya mean wit opti- optimazashon of human ablitys?”

“When you use chakra to become faster or stronger than normal. And it is  _ optimisation  _ of human  _ abilities _ .”  _ Why doesn’t he know this? We had this stuff a while ago. _

“Ah, ok...” Sakura didn’t know if she should believe him. He still looked kind of lost. But as she thought about his weird knowledge gaps she remembered something important.

“Wait! I need to go back to the academy! I missed so much of the lesson talking to you! And I never cut classes before! What will Iruka-sensei think? And Shikamaru? And Chouji! And- and Suzume-sensei! She definitely saw us, didn’t she? She looked so mad! What will my parents say?!” She started panicking.

_ What will I do? _

She flinched as a hand started clapping her on her shoulder. She looked at Naruto who was giving her a blinding grin.

“Relax, it’ll be ok! C’mon I will show you something cool!” With that, he grabbed her wrist again and started pulling Sakura up the stairs. Too far gone in her mind panicking about consequences she didn’t notice they stopped walking until Naruto pulled her out of her stupor.

“We’re here!” He pulled her to the fourth Hokages head. Just as she wanted to start complaining about being dragged everywhere she lost her breath.

“Wow...” With eyes full of wonder she stared down at Konoha. She could see everything. It was the middle of the day so there were many people on the streets. Like tiny ants, they were wandering around the village. The clear blue sky was beautiful, everywhere around the village was the full green of the woods that surround Konoha. Sakura just stood there for a few minutes taking everything in.

A breeze flew by pushing her bangs from her eyes. Reflexively she tried to pull them back over her forehead, but a hand stopped her. She turned to look at Naruto.

“Don’t do tha’! You’ve got really cool eyes, all green an’ stuff. Like Konoha!” He grinned at her. “You don’t need ta’ hide them!”

Sakura immediately became self-conscious of her forehead that was now on full display. “But- But isn’t it large?” She hesitantly looked him in the eyes.

“What do ya mean?” 

“M- my forehead...” She trailed off at the end, becoming quieter. .he looked at her feet not daring to look Naruto in the eye.

“Nah, it seems normal to me. Look ma whisker marks are not normal but I like them anyway, ya know?” She looked up again and he smiled at her. Dontcha’ worry what others say, you’re really pretty!” 

Sakura blushed at that. Naruto seemed to realise what he just said and started scratching the back of his neck blushing a bit too. He laughed a bit awkwardly and tried to explain himself.

“Bu- but I mean that in a, a... friendly way, believe it!” She giggled at his spluttering. He chuckled too and soon they were both laughing out loud.

Tired by laughing they sat down and just watched the village for a while. It was peaceful. 

“Hey, I totally forgot to ask ya for ya name!” Naruto shifted his body to hers. She turned her head sideways to look at him. 

“It’s Sakura. Sakura Haruno.” A grin that reminded her of the sun stretched over his face.

“It’s really pretty! I saw cherry blossoms last week with the old man! They’re really pretty too! What d’ya think?”

Sakura smiled at Naruto becoming slowly more comfortable with him.

_ Naruto is really nice if a bit crude. Maybe we could be friends.  _

“I like them too! Kaa-san and tou-san always take me to watch them at the cherry blossom festival. It’s always really fun. I always get to wear my favourite red yukata.”

“Red’s cool I guess, but orange is way better. When I’ll become Hokage everyone’ll wear orange!” Sakura made a disgusted face at that. “Eww, orange? What do you mean orange? Red is way better!”

They started squabbling about which colour was better soon delving into other topics. Everything from what is your favourite colour to what is our favourite class was discussed. They spent a few hours learning to know each other. Time seemed to fly by and soon it was time to go home.

“I need to go home Naruto, kaa-san will worry if I’m not there on time. And won’t your parents worry too?”

At that Naruto looked sad.

“I don’t have any parents or family. I live in the orphanage.”

“Oh...” Sakura berated herself for asking something so sensitive. She thought about how she could cheer him up.

“Maybe...” She trailed off. “Maybe I could be your family, like a sister or something...?” She hesitantly smiled at him.

Naruto looked confused for a moment then his eyes started to water. He sniffled.

“Wou- would ya really do this for me?”

Sakura smiled a bit more confidently strengthening her resolve to help her friend _ (? Maybe? Soon-to-be-brother?).  _ He looked hopefully with teary eyes at her.

“Yeah, really.” Before she could steel herself she was tackled in a hug. A now fully bawling Naruto cried while thanking her again and again.

She waved the thanks off but seeing his gratitude she understood how much it meant to him. It reminded her of herself when just yesterday her world was sad and dark as she felt all alone without any friends and swore that she would try to be the person for Naruto that Shikamaru was to her. Even though she wasn’t as cool.

* * *

After Sakura went home that day and got her dressing down for skipping classes she found herself in the bathroom staring at her reflection. Her parents didn’t give her any kind of punishment after knowing she made friends. They were just way too happy about it. Thinking of her friends made her remember why she was staring at the mirror. Sakura pushed her bangs away to fully look at her face. 

She tried not to focus on her forehead but on her eyes.

_ You’ve got really cool eyes, all green an’ stuff. Like Konoha! _

Steeling her resolve she took her mother scissors an cut her bangs.

As the pink her fell into the sink she only had one thought:

_ I will become a worthy friend and sister. But first of I need to be a worthy ninja. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! I can't believe that so my people like my idea and leave kudos and comments. I tried to write a longer chapter but I just have too much studying to do now to properly sit down and write. I hope you still like it though!


	5. Family

_ Well, maybe cutting my hair wasn’t such a good idea. _

Sakura looked at her reflection.

_ Definitely should have thought this through.  _

Everything was uneven, some strands longer than the others, long hair in the back, super short hair in the front: It simply looked like a downright mess.

As she tried to arrange her hair to somehow fix it she heard her mother calling from the door.

“Saku-chan, is everything ok?”

_ Oh no!  _ Sakura started to panic.  _ What should I do?  _ She looked at the scissors in her hand. Then at her reflection. Back at the scissors.  _ Well, I guess in for a penny, in for a pound. _

Just as she started to cut the rest of her hair she heard the bathroom door open. 

“I’m coming in, Sakura!” 

But just as the door opened Sakura turned around looking straight into her mother’s eyes. 

She winced at her mother’s horrified look. “Hi... kaa-san…” Sakura tried to placate her. “It’s not as bad as it looks ok?...”

The only answer to that was a horrifying shriek.

_ Well...  _ Sakura rubbed at her ears.  _ That could have gone better… _

Somehow it turned even worse.

Her father came running up the stairs after hearing the scream only to see her mother standing shell shocked in the doorway to the bathroom, fearing the worst.

“Mebuki, what happened? Is Sakura alright?”

“Sakura, she-...” Her mother trailed off. After seeing that she didn’t continue her father looked into the bathroom. 

After seeing Sakura save his tense muscles relaxed a bit, but then he noticed Sakura’s hair. 

And pandemonium broke loose.

Her father came up to Sakura and started touching her hair.

“Ah, my cute little baby girl!” He wailed. “She met a boy and now she changes her style.” He started crying. Sakura just looked stumped.  _ What is going on?  _ “She is going to leave soon to marry him. What have I done wrong for you to leave? They grow up too fast. Remember me at least when you have - ouch!”

He started to rub the back of his head. Sakura turned wide-eyed to look at her mother.  _ Did kaa-san just slap tou-sans head? She did, didn’t she? _

“Ouch, Mebuki-koi!” Her father whined. “Why would you do that!”

Her mother only stared at him in irritation. “Don’t Mebuki-koi me Kizashi, you’re smothering Sakura. And you know as well as me that she is only eight years old. Eight, Kizashi. She clearly won’t be marrying anyone anytime soon so just be calm. I’m sure there is a reason for her short hair, am I right Sakura?”

Sakura gulped as her mother turned to her with a smile that promised certain death.  _ How does she even do this?  _

“That- that is-...” Sakura stammered. “Yes, dear?”  _ Did the smile become wider?  _ “I- I wanted to be more confident.” She nearly screamed the last part. Her parents just looked at her with surprise.

“But why would you need to cut your hair for that?” Her father finally asked after a few seconds of silence. Sakura winced at that.  _ Not telling them about Ami is coming back at me now. _

“Sakura?” Her mother asked with a worried look on her face. “Is there something you aren’t telling us?”

“Kaa-san, tou-san...“ Sakura gathered herself. “There… is this girl Ami and she wasn’t that nice to me. She always teased me about my forehead and that it is big but it doesn’t matter anyway because Shikamaru and Chouji and Naruto don’t think that, but I still think that so I thought that by cutting my bangs I would be more proud of who I am...?” She trailed off at the end. 

Her mother and father looked at her with sad eyes. “Oh, Saku-chan!” Suddenly she was engulfed in a hug by her mother. “I didn’t know anything about that! Why didn’t you tell us?” Her mother hugged her tighter. 

Sakura felt warm and fuzzy. The feeling of fullness was overwhelming and she started sniffling. “I- I didn’t want you to worry!” the sniffle morphed into crying. 

“Hush Sakura.” Her mother started petting her head to calm her down. “It will be alright. I know you don’t want us to worry but we are your parents and we love you. We will always worry about you. What Ami said was wrong and you know it. Your friends also know it.so stop crying my little cherry blossom, alright?”

Her father crouched down next to her and started rubbing circles on her back. “Saku-chan, you are our cute and lovely little girl. We always thought that you liked your hair this way and didn’t say anything about it. But next time just ask you kaa-san to cut your hair. I know you are training to be a ninja but you don’t need to get the weird hairstyles that early in your career.” 

A small chuckle escaped her at that.  _ True, some of them are weird.  _ After a while, her crying ceased and her parents slowly let go of her. 

“Thanks, kaa-san, tou-san.” A hesitant smile grazed Sakuras face. “It felt good telling you about it.”

Her father sent her an encouraging smile at that. “You did good telling us about Ami Sakura.”

She smiled more confidently back. 

“But you know what is left to do?” Sakura turned her head and looked confused at her mother. The smile was back. “Your. Hair.”

Sakura swallowed, suddenly feeling her throat drying up. 

_ Kami-sama, please have mercy on me.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“It’s done Saku-chan! Take a look!”

Her mother put Sakura in front of the bathroom mirror.

_Wow!_ _I look so different!_

Her hair was now short in the front. A few bangs ended a little bit under her eyebrow to frame her face. The rest of her hair ended right under her ears. She touched the pink tresses a bit hesitant. The short strands slipped right past her fingers.

_ I look a bit like a boy...  _ She shook her head at that.  _ It doesn’t matter what the others will think, I like it. _

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.  _ Confidence Sakura! You will become a good shinobi!  _

A chuckle came from behind her. She flushed red in the embarrassment of forgetting her mother. “I take it that you like your new hair-style?” 

“Yeah kaa-san, thank you!” Sakura smiled and tackled her mother into a hug.

“Now, let’s get you to bed.” 

With that Sakura’s mother took her daughter by the hand and went with her to Sakura's bedroom. 

The bedroom was painted in a pastel yellow and had a wooden floor. Childish drawings hang on the walls with a few shelves with plants between them. A bed with light pink bed sheets was placed under the window. 

Sakura’s mother led her to the bed and tucked her in. 

“Sleep well Saku-chan. Tomorrow will be a new exciting day at the academy.”

A yawn escaped Sakura’s lips. “Good night kaa-san.”

“Good night Saku-chan.”

With that, her mother turned off the lights and closed the door while leaving.

Sakura slowly closed her tired eyes and succumbed to slumber dreaming about her new brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your support! It really motivated me to write. I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Christmas and New Year have kept me busy and the drama in my family that is going on doesn’t help that much. The relationship between my parents is pretty strained and my father was with us on Christmas, which was just awkward for my brother and me. Still, I couldn’t just not update anything and sadly this chapter isn’t all that long but hopefully, I will be able to update regularly again.


End file.
